


ACCIDENTAL DESIRE

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Time, Love finally, M/M, mild h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: An accident changes both men's lives





	ACCIDENTAL DESIRE

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2018 Starsky and Hutch Advent calendar which can be found here:  
> http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2018/?fbclid=IwAR1u0WXBM4mK084K8y6psCDnjf2-JZR9jIzf7D60HU9Ri_Z2iQxvF-lhgn0

ACCIDENTAL DESIRE  


Starsky was worried about Hutch.

And feeling very guilty. Hutch wouldn’t have been hurt if not for him.

They had run into trouble today chasing a couple of men accused of armed robbery and assault into an alley. As shots rang out, Hutch had grabbed Starsky’s arms and pulled him to safety behind a large wooden crate.

Hutch tried to muffle a cry of pain, but since Starsky was lying on top of him, Starsky had heard it.

“Hutch! Where are you hurt?”

“I twisted my ankle. I’m okay. You?”

“Fine. Thanks to you.”

They heard sirens signaling that back up had arrived.

Starsky didn’t move from atop his partner. They were eye to eye, chest to chest, groin… Starsky stopped his thoughts there. When he heard the officers yell he rolled off Hutch and reached a hand down to help him up.

“Thanks again, Hutch. Seems like you’re always saving my life at just the right time.”

“I have a great reason for keeping you whole. It would take me too long to break in a new partner.”

Hutch refused to go to the emergency room. Instead they returned to the precinct. Hutch propped his foot up and put the ice pack Starsky gave him on his ankle. As soon as he finished his report, he left to go home and rest.

~*~*~*~*~

Hutch managed to limp up the stairs to his apartment. His ankle hurt more with each step. He reached above his door and pulled the key down. After unlocking it, he entered, closed it and made his way to the couch. Sinking down with a groan, he lifted his foot and rested it on the coffee table.

He sat that way for ten minutes then realized he had two needs. First, go to the bathroom. And second, get something to drink. Walking slowly to the bathroom, his ankle hurt more. He relieved himself, washed his hands, and looked in the medicine cabinet shuffling items around.

Behind some old cologne he found a bottle with pain meds from some previous injury. Grabbing the bottle, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Filling a glass with water, he sat it on the counter beside the pills. Without even thinking about it, he pulled two bottles of beer from the refrigerator. Opening one, he swallowed two of the pain pills with the beer.

Realizing what he had done, he drank the water. “Too late to worry about it now.”

He carried the pills and beers to the living room where he dropped back onto the couch. He put the pills and unopened beer on the coffee table and propped his foot up on a pillow.

Slowly sipping on the beer, he thought back on the day. Specifically, he recalled the feel of Starsky’s body lying on top of his. Those few moments had changed something inside him. Maybe not changed exactly, but they had brought something that had been nebulous in his mind and gave it a name… _desire_.

After all these years of being partners and best friends, he now desired Starsky.

Shaking his head, Hutch finished the first beer, and opened the second. As he sipped it, he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. But he couldn’t figure it out.

What would happen if he said something to Starsky? And what would happen if he acted on these strong feelings some day? If he pulled his partner against his body and kissed him, what would happen?

He laughed. He knew what would happen. Starsky would deck him.

The meds were kicking in. His ankle wasn’t throbbing like it had been. Maybe it was time to move to the bedroom. He tipped up the bottle and realized it was also empty. Definitely time to move to the bedroom before he fell asleep on the couch and put a permanent kink in his back.

Limping to his bed, Hutch sat on the side. He managed to toe off his shoes without causing pain to flare up. He slid out of his shirt and jeans. As he tossed them toward the laundry hamper, he noticed a gamey odor.

“Great…must have landed on something rotten in that alley. Maybe I can make it through a quick shower.”

Standing and walking gingerly to the bathroom, he turned on the shower. He set the water as hot as he thought he could stand and looked in the mirror as he waited for it to heat up.

“Funny. I don’t look any different. You’d think something would be different after realizing you’re in love with your male partner and best friend.”

He shook his head and stepped into the shower. The hot water seemed to soak into his body and he sighed. Quickly soaping himself, he rinsed and stepped out. Sitting on the commode, he dried off.

When he walked back into the bedroom, he felt a small wave of dizziness. Deciding to forgo clothing, he laid down. The bed seemed to surround him with comfort, and within minutes he was deeply asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, Hutch said he was okay, but Starsky needed to see for himself. So when he left the station, he drove by the health food place Hutch liked. He bought a salad and some soup. At least his partner wouldn’t have to stand up and cook his supper.

He also stopped at his favorite Mexican drive in and bought himself a burrito. Hey, he thought, it would be rude to sit and watch Hutch eat.

Carrying the food up the steps at Venice Place, he listened at the door. He couldn’t hear any sound. Reaching above the lintel, he didn’t find the key. He tried the knob and it swung open.

“Hutch, you gotta’ start bein’ more careful.”

Not seeing Hutch in the living room, he walked to the kitchen and put all the food on the counter.

“Hutch must be lying down.”

As he walked back into the living room, he saw the pill bottle and two empty beers on the coffee table. He read the medication label, and softly cursed.

“Hutch! Damn, you know better than to mix these with alcohol!” he whispered.

Setting them down, he walked toward the bedroom and stood in the doorway. He couldn’t move any further. He reached out and grabbed the doorframe.

He was stunned.

Hutch was on his back on his bed, totally naked. Starsky’s eyes slowly tracked up all that tight, toned, golden skin, then quickly dropped back to Hutch’s groin. He’d seen his partner naked numerous times when they’d showered at the station, but this…this was…. Starsky could only stare at what was happening.

~*~*~*~*~

Hutch moaned in his sleep as his right hand slid down his body and caressed his penis softly. His left hand moved across his chest from one nipple to the other. He brought his hand to his mouth and wet his fingertips then returned to his nipples.

Slowly stroking his awakening penis, he moaned again and pushed his head back into his pillow. Spreading his legs woke him when his ankle protested.

He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on the pleasure snaking through his body as he fondled himself. His cock became fully erect, and his balls drew up tight against his body as he continued. Moving his right hand down, he rolled and gently squeezed the tight sac below his cock.

 _Too fast_ …this was going to be over too fast if he didn’t slow down.

So he gentled his stroking and settled in for some slow pleasure. On his up-stroke, he would slide his index finger over the top of his cock, spreading the moisture there.

He wasn’t even aware of his thoughts at first. But soon he realized he wasn’t thinking about a woman.

It was a buff built brunet that danced through his fantasy, fueling his passion.

He remembered the feel of Starsky’s body pressed against his in that alley. How blue his partner’s eyes were. He could almost feel Starsky’s groin pressed against his. He moaned deeper.

In his mind, he saw Starsky lying on the bed between his legs. Starsky’s mouth was worshiping his hard cock. It was Starsky’s fingers that reached down to fondle his balls. And Starsky’s hand that slid up his body to rub, pull, and pinch his sensitive nipples.

As his fantasy built toward a climax, he stroked himself faster and tighter. He rocked his pelvis up with each down stroke of his hand; unmindful of the pain this caused his ankle.

Close…he was so close…

_There!_

For an almost painful moment, he hung on the edge.

He felt his orgasm start from deep inside him. It pulled every fiber of his body bow-string taut. Then it suddenly released him, flinging him into the hardest, deepest, and most mind-shattering orgasm he’d ever had.

He moaned, pushing his head deep into the pillow. As he came down from the extreme pleasure, he only had enough breath for one word…

_“Starsk!”_

~*~*~*~*~

Starsky watched as Hutch stroked himself. He knew he should walk away, but the absolute beauty of the act held him spellbound. He doubted he could move even if he wanted to.

He watched as Hutch’s cock grew from flaccid to hard under those long fingers. He’d seen Hutch naked, but not naked and aroused. Fascinated, he could only hold on to the doorframe and stare.

Briefly, he wondered what woman Hutch was seeing in his mind. Which of his past lovers was bringing him so swiftly to the point of orgasm? She must have been extraordinarily sexy and talented to put Hutch into such a state.

Starsky was almost afraid to blink for fear he would miss something. Again guilt nudged him, but he ignored it. No way could or would he walk away now.

As he watched, his own body responded to the erotic sight on the bed. His jeans grew tight. But he was unwilling to touch himself. He knew his eyes would close, and he wasn’t willing to miss any of the show Hutch was unwittingly performing.

As his partner raised his left hand to his mouth and wet his fingers, Starsky found himself licking his lips. When those wet fingers dropped back to Hutch’s chest and began to touch and work the pebbled nipples, Starsky felt his own nipples grow hard under his shirt.

He had to bite back a groan, afraid of alerting Hutch to his covert, rapt observer.

When he saw Hutch begin to raise his hips, pumping into his hand, he had to close his eyes briefly and take some deep breaths. Otherwise he would have come in his jeans. But he quickly reopened them. This was too beautiful to miss.

Starsky found his own hips moving. He bit his lower lip, fighting with everything he had to keep from groaning along with Hutch.

Watching Hutch come was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. That tall, lean body became taut as a wire. His hips lifted one last time as pearly white liquid shot out onto Hutch’s abdomen and chest.

Spellbound, Starsky could only brace himself in the doorway and watch.

Then Hutch spoke. Starsky listened carefully for the name of the woman who had brought his partner to such a powerful orgasm.

_“Starsk!”_

Starsky was stunned as Hutch moaned his name.

He blinked.

No! Hutch hadn’t just called his name! Had he?

Letting the door frame go, Starsky quickly and quietly walked back into the living room.

He had to think. Try to figure out how to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Try to decide…stay or go.

Finally, Starsky decided to leave. He wasn’t running away… he was just providing privacy and space for Hutch. In case Hutch needed to…

He stopped thinking. But his mind already pictured Hutch jerking off again.

Moving quickly to the kitchen, he found a pad of paper and pen on the counter. He jotted a quick note, _Hutch, you were sleeping when I came over. There’s food in the fridge. We need to talk about you taking_ _pain pills and drinking alcohol at the same time, buddy. Heading home to get some rest. Call me if you need anything._

Anything? Like a partner in… _NO!_

Starsky felt like he was the one who had taken a narcotic with a double shot of whiskey. He had to be strong now. Think things out.

Hutch had probably done…what he had done…because of the pills and beer. He was having wild dreams because he was…what? Out of his mind? Had that been pain induced?

He was too confused to figure anything out right now. He left the note in the middle of the table and started walking toward the door. He stopped suddenly as he remembered his burrito. If he left it here, Hutch might get suspicious. He turned around and grabbed his food and headed for the door.

Forcing himself not to look in the bedroom at his naked partner, Starsky was almost at the door. He stopped again. What if Hutch was…was what? Jacking off again? Shaking his head, he slipped out quietly.

He hurried down the stairs, suddenly not wanting to face Hutch. His partner might have heard him close the door. Jumping into the Torino, he quickly drove away.

He made a stop at a liquor store and bought a six pack of beer. Driving a few more blocks, he stopped in the shade of a large tree at the edge of a park. Grabbing a bottle and the burrito, he got out and sat on a bench.

Pulling out the burrito, he realized he couldn’t eat it now. He put it back and tossed it in a trashcan. He drank a beer and tried to make sense of what he had seen. The more he tried to figure it out, the more confused he became.

Watching Hutch jerk off while thinking of him…well his body continued to respond to that.

 

Looking around the park, he saw two men dressed in casual clothes walking side by side on a nearby path. He watched as they took each other’s hands. Then the blond man leaned over and kissed the dark-haired man. There were other people on the path, but the two men didn’t notice. They finished their kiss and walked off smiling. They were still holding hands.

Starsky tried to decide if that bothered him. In his mind he saw himself and Hutch as that couple. That both frightened him and turned him on.

“This is getting me nowhere!”

Walking back to the Torino, he drove home on auto-pilot.

He told himself he wasn’t going to think about what he’d seen. He turned on his stereo and grabbed a beer. Sinking down on his couch, he began to drink.

The music was good, the beer was good…but all he could think about was Hutch… naked… getting himself off while he thought about him…his partner. Thoughts chased each other around and around as he drank the rest of the six-pack.

“Sleep. I need sleep,” he muttered. He looked at his bedroom door that seemed to be a mile away. “Couch is good enough.”

Pulling the colorful throw off the back of the couch, he stretched out and covered himself. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of Hutch…naked…touching himself.

~*~*~*~*~

When Hutch woke up a couple of hours later, he rubbed his hand over his abdomen. Feeling the dried residue there, he got up and limped slowly to the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, he cleaned his chest, abdomen, and penis.

Then he remembered what had happened. He could still feel the pleasure; remember his fantasy of Starsky lying between his legs. He had never come that hard or quickly before. He made his way out to the kitchen before he decided to climb back into bed and do it all over again.

He saw the note on the table as soon as he walked into the kitchen. For a second, he panicked as he thought about Starsky seeing him. What if Starsky had heard him call out his name?

Hutch read the note and felt relief. He should have known Starsky would chide him about taking the pills with beer. Starsky must have arrived while Hutch was still asleep.

He pulled soup and salad out of the refrigerator. Heating the soup, he poured some dressing on his salad.

“Thanks, Starsk. You remembered where I liked to pick up food. It’s no wonder I love…”

Hutch stopped. Did he love Starsky? He knew he loved him…but real love?

The soup was starting to bubble, so he poured some in a bowl. Sitting at the table, he propped his foot on another chair.

As he ate, his thoughts kept chasing each other in circles. Yes, he loved Starsky. And yes…given what had happened earlier and the feelings he had acted on…he might want to make love with him.

What would Starsky say? Would it end their friendship? Their partnership?

When he finished his food, Hutch put the bowl and plate in the sink. It was getting dark, and his ankle was throbbing again. So he took a glass of water into the living room and swallowed two more pills. He hoped they would ease the pain…and help him sleep without any more erotic dreams of his partner.

~*~*~*~*~

Starsky woke in the middle of the night. He wasn’t surprised that Hutch hadn’t called him. Between the beer, narcotic pain pills, and his orgasm, he figured Hutch would sleep through the night.

Starsky just hoped he would be so lucky. He was afraid he would stay awake, with his mind playing that scene of his partner over and over and over.

He stood, thought about calling Hutch, but didn’t. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself three fingers worth and chugged it. It burned all the way down his throat.

Heading for his bedroom, he stripped down to his briefs and crawled into bed.

“Stay out of my head, Hutch. I gotta figure this out before I come pick you up in the morning.”

Surprisingly, Starsky fell asleep within minutes.

~*~*~*~*~

The phone was ringing. Starsky woke up and reached to answer it. “’Lo.”

“Starsk. Hey, I’m going to run by the pharmacy and pick up an ace wrap for my ankle, so I’ll meet you at work.”

“Hutch. You want me to swing by and…”

“Thanks, but I’m almost ready to walk…well, limp out the door. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, buddy. See ya at work.”

Starsky hung up and looked at his clock. Damn, if he didn’t get out of bed now, he would be late.

As he headed to the bathroom he remembered what he’d seen the day before. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn’t going to pick up Hutch. It would give him time to work on acting normal around him.

Hutch hung up the phone. Starsky sounded the same. Relieved, Hutch limped out to his car. As he drove to the pharmacy, he tried to clear his mind. No way would he be able to act normal around his partner if he kept thinking about his fantasy.

~*~*~*~*~

Hutch managed to beat Starsky to work, despite Starsky trying to hurry. Which was no doubt due to Starsky jerking off in the shower. He’d thought about Hutch…about what Hutch had done the previous day…and things had gotten out of hand. Well, truthfully…. into hand.

He paused at the squad room door kicking himself for recalling that now. He would be face to face with Hutch in seconds. He took a deep breath. Seeing Hutch glance up, Starsky walked in. He headed directly to the coffee pot.

“Morning, Starsk. You have a hard night?”

Starsky almost dropped the carafe. Steadying it, he filled his cup and turned to sit at his side of the desk. “No. Well, other than worrying about my klutzy partner. How’s your ankle?” Starsky congratulated himself for sounding normal. At least he hoped he’d sounded normal. Right now, he wasn’t even sure what normal was.

“Wrapping it helped. As long as we don’t have to chase anyone today it should be good.” Hutch took a deep breath. “Thanks for bringing me food, Starsk. I must have been asleep. I didn’t even know you’d been there.”

It was Starsky’s turn to take a deep breath. “Yeah, I could hear you snoring when I walked in. I just put the food in the fridge and went home.”

 _That wasn’t so bad_ , Starsky thought, relieved their first exchange was almost normal. Satisfied that Hutch didn’t suspect the truth, he hoped the rest of the day would go as well.

The day started like most others. They looked for a couple of snitches who might have information on a current case. When that didn’t pan out, they drove over to the Pits to talk to Huggy. He didn’t have any information either, but he did offer them lunch.

Starsky got the burrito special and Hutch ordered a salad.

“One of these days you’re going to turn into a carrot! Sticking straight up from the middle of a hairy mess, Hutch!” Starsky said without thinking.

He could have bitten his tongue! It wasn’t a carrot or mess of salad he imagined. He glanced at Hutch, then looked back at his burrito.

Hutch looked at Starsky, frowning. When Starsky kept his attention on his food, Hutch let it go and finished his salad.

They paid Huggy and went to the car. As they walked, Starsky put his hand on Hutch’s shoulder. As soon as he did, he pulled his hand back as if an electrical spark shot through him!

“Starsk?. Something wrong?”

“Uh, no. You had a hair on your shoulder. I was brushing it off,” was all Starsky could come up with.

Hutch reached up and brushed at his shoulder. He shook his head.

“Starsk? When you came by yesterday with the food… you…you said I was snoring?”

“Yeah. Like a lumberjack!” Starsky laughed and hurried toward the Torino. He needed to get a grip on himself.

When Hutch got in the car, a bright blush bloomed on his cheeks. He looked out the passenger window, as if trying to evade Starsky’s notice.

“You okay there, blintz? You got red all of a sudden.”

“Yeah. A couple of the radishes in that salad were a little hot. They do that to me sometimes, Starsky, let it go.

The rest of the day was more or less normal. Other than the fact that neither of them touched the other.

“You wanna come over for pizza and a monster movie tonight, Hutch?”

“Thanks, but I have some things to take care of tonight. And I want to prop my foot up and take it easy. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Sure. Offer’s open.”

~*~*~*~*~

Starsky paced his living room. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hutch on the bed…naked. Even though he had his stereo cranked up loud, all he could hear were Hutch’s moans. And that one solitary word… _”Starsk!”_

And the more he visualized that, the more his body reacted. He wanted Hutch.

He’d loved Hutch almost since the day they had met. They’d had an instant chemistry. That hadn’t changed over the years other than to become deeper and more intense. Was this a continuation of that change? Was this the next logical step in their friendship?

He thought about John Blaine. Had John ever loved another cop? How had he handled knowing he was gay? “I don’t know if I can be that strong, John.”

~*~*~*~*~

Hutch sat on his couch. The television was on. Some comedy show. Hutch wasn’t finding much to laugh about.

“I have to know if Starsky saw me. And I have to know what he would say if I told him about my feelings for him.”

Leaning over the arm of the couch, Hutch picked up his phone and dialed the number by heart.

Starsky had to talk to Hutch. Reaching for his phone, he dialed the number he had known for years.

“Busy signal. Damn!”-

Starsky hung up. He started to get another beer, when the phone rang. He grabbed the handset and said, “Hutch?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You busy, Starsk?”

“No, watching a bad scary movie. It’s not very scary. You all right?”

“Yeah. No. Yeah.” Hutch sounded flustered.

“Hutch? You need to go to the hospital?!” Starsky started to stand.

“It’s not that. Sorry, Starsk. I’m botching this.”

“Just talk to me, Hutch.”

Starsky heard Hutch take a deep breath before he started again. “Starsk, I need to ask you something. And I need an honest answer.”

“I’m always honest with you, Hutch.” Starsky flinched, even as the lie left his lips.

“The other day…was I…sleeping when you came over?” Hutch paused, waiting for Starsky’s answer.

Starsky’s heart started beating faster. I can’t lie to him. Not now. Closing his eyes, he tightened his grip on the handset. “No.”

Hutch said nothing in response, making Starsky wonder if he’d hung up.

Finally, Hutch asked in a shaky voice, “What…what did you see?”

“Everything.” Starsky felt mortified at admitting this to Hutch. What if Hutch became angry at him for watching such a private moment? What would he do if Hutch couldn’t forgive him? This could ruin their friendship…their partnership. What would he do if he were in Hutch’s place? How would he react?

“Did you…hear…anything?”

“Yes.” Starsky was sure Hutch was about to hang up on him. He couldn’t lie to him, but to tell him that he’d heard Hutch call out his name might cause Hutch to run away from him. What would he do without Hutch? He wouldn’t be able to work the streets with anyone else. And he’d never find another friend like him. He held his breath, waiting to hear if Hutch hung up. 

Starsky didn’t hear anything for a while. “Hutch? You still there?” Still nothing. “Hutch, talk to me. Please? I think I’m as confused as you are. We…we need to talk this out.”

 _Talk this out?_ Was that even possible? Starsky thought.

“Look, Hutch. I…I got feelings…felt…something…when I saw you…” Starsky couldn’t finish a simple sentence. “Hey, how about I come over? We can have a beer or two. Talk?”

“No!” Hutch finally said. “This is hard enough on the phone. If you were here…I’m not sure I could t-talk about it.”

“You’re probably right, Hutch. So, can we talk about this now? Like this?” Starsky held his breath, waiting for Hutch’s response.

“Yeah, we can talk like this,” Hutch said. “Starsk, that day, in the alley…when you fell on me…something happened. Something changed. Suddenly, you were more than just my best friend and partner. You meant… _more_ to me.” Hutch paused.

“When I got home, I took those pills, and went to bed. When I woke up…I had been dreaming about you…and me. We…we had been making love…to each other. I…uh, I imagined you…on the bed…between my legs…you took my cock into your mouth and…”

Starsky had his eyes closed as Hutch finished talking. He could clearly picture what Hutch described. His penis twitched at the thought of himself lying between Hutch’s legs, sucking on his partner’s hard cock.

“I was concerned about you,” Starsky said. “So after work, I picked up food and drove to your house. The door was unlocked so I walked in. Took the food to the kitchen and figured you were sleeping. I saw the pills and beer bottles on the coffee table and got worried.

“When I got to the bedroom door… God, Hutch! You looked so damn beautiful. All stretched out, all that golden skin. I was going to turn around and wait for you to wake up. Then you started to…touch yourself. I told myself to step back and give you privacy, but it was like I was glued to the spot. I couldn’t move, couldn’t look away.

“Then when you…finished…I heard you say my name.” He closed his eyes again, remembering.

“I was turned on, and when you said my name I got…scared or something. I didn’t know what to do. So I left. And I thought if I didn’t tell you what I had seen…we’d both just forget it.”

“I’m sorry, Starsk. I know what I did upset you.”

“It did and didn’t, Hutch. I keep seeing you. And hearing you call out my name.”

“Damn, Starsk. I wish I knew how to make you forget all that!”

“No. I don’t want to forget it or un-see it. I, uh, I liked what I saw. I liked knowing you were thinking of me. It turned me on, Hutch.”

Starsky was silent for a moment.

Finally, Hutch said, “Starsk, maybe you _should_ come over. Maybe we do need to talk face to face. If you want to, that is.”

“I’ll be right there. And, Hutch, don’t second guess this and leave. Because I will put out an APB on you.” Starsky hung up and left.

~*~*~*~*~

When he heard the Torino pull up, Hutch almost panicked. He stood up. What had he been thinking?

The door opened and Starsky walked in. When he saw Hutch’s expression he said, “Sit down Hutch. We really do need to talk.”

As he sat, Hutch didn’t know how to start.

“Hutch, when I fell on top of you I felt something, too. It was like a spark, or something. But I didn’t know what it was. Then when I came over, and saw you…I knew you’d felt it too.

“We’ve known each other for years. Trusted each other. We’ve shared more than most people ever share. We’ve been closer than a lot of married couples. I guess what I’m trying to say is, maybe this is the next step in our friendship?”

“Really? You’re not…grossed out because I…did what I did?”

“I’m not. As a matter of fact, the more I thought about it, the more it turned me on. I love you, Hutch. Have since the academy. So, maybe this is just a continuation of that love?”

“Are you saying you want to…what? Become lovers?”

“Yes. If you want to explore this…so do I.”

Hutch looked at his partner. He could see Starsky was being serious. The thought of having Starsky as a lover sent a wave of desire through him. “You’re sure? This isn’t just to…”

“I’m sure. It’s not just because of what you did. Well, it is, but not like you’re thinking. The thought of making love to you turns me on.”

Scooting close, Starsky leaned in and pressed his lips to Hutch’s, kissing him deeply.

Moaning, Hutch returned his kisses. When he pulled back they were both breathing heavily.

“Are we going to do this, Hutch?”

“I…I’d like to. But I don’t want this to mess us up.”

“I don’t think it will. We both want this.”

“When?”

“We’re off this weekend, Hutch. Think we can wait until then? Give us both time to think about it?”

“I think that’s a good idea. We wouldn’t have to rush.”

“So, I’m going home now. Want me to pick you up in the morning?”

“Please.”

“Okay.” Starsky started to stand, then leaned back and kissed Hutch again.

Hutch followed Starsky to the door. Before Starsky could open it, Hutch pressed him against the door and kissed him.

They both smiled as Starsky turned and almost bounced down the steps.

~*~*~*~*~

Starsky dropped Hutch off after work and went home to clean up. He was back at Hutch’s in about ninety minutes. Knocking, he waited.

Opening the door, Hutch stepped back to let Starsky in. He shut it and pushed Starsky back against it. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Then stepped back.

“Hello to you, too!” Starsky laughed. He was nervous and figured Hutch was too. He thought he had figured out a way to make this easier for both of them.

“Sorry, I just needed to do that, Starsk.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Not one complaint!”

Hutch seemed nervous. “So…how…what are we going to do, Starsk?”

“I think I have that figured out, blondie. Trust me?”

“Always.”

“Good boy.” Starsky laughed at the incensed look on Hutch’s face. “Go in your bedroom, strip, and get in bed. Do you remember how you were laying?” When Hutch nodded, Starsky continued. “Lay down just like that. For me?”

Hutch smiled and walked into his bedroom.

Hutch stripped his clothes off and lay down in the bed on his back. He closed his eyes. Spreading his legs, he began to touch his cock. His eyes sprang open when he felt the foot of the bed dip.

Starsky was naked and climbing up the bed between his legs. “Shhh. Close your eyes. I want to make your fantasy come true, Hutch. And make mine come true, too.”

Hutch closed his eyes and waited.

Starsky moved up between Hutch’s legs watching as Hutch stroked his own shaft. His mouth watered. More than anything, he wanted to taste Hutch. To take him deep in his throat and please him.

He moved between Hutch’s thighs and pushed them wider to make space for him. Taking Hutch’s hand he replaced it with his own, continuing the stroking. Then he bent his head and licked at the crown of Hutch’s cock. He liked his partner’s taste. He smiled when Hutch jumped and put a hand in Starsky’s curls.

Starsky licked down the underside of Hutch’s length, following the trail of the large vein there. Then he took it in his right hand and held it so he could close his mouth over it and suck it. Moving his left hand, he began to roll and gently squeeze Hutch’s balls.

“ _Starsk_ …” Hutch breathed as Starsky sucked him and began to fondle his balls.

Starsky wanted this to go beyond any fantasy Hutch had ever had. He wet his fingers then pinched and rubbed Hutch’s nipples. Starsky had to fight to keep from having an orgasm right then. It was almost too much.

Starsky settled in, determined to please Hutch. Sucking him deep into his throat, he continued to play with Hutch’s nipples and balls. Ignoring his own erection, he focused on Hutch. This was all for and about him.

“Too good. Not gonna last, Starsk!” Hutch’s head was thrashing on the pillow. His fingers were threaded through Starsky’s curls, not pulling, just holding on. His hips were lifting up to meet Starsky’s mouth.

Starsky pulled off long enough to really look at Hutch. “Don’t hold back, babe. Come for me.” He returned to what he’d been doing, sucking harder and deeper.

“Starsk!” Hutch called out again as his orgasm hit.

Hearing Hutch yelling his name was more stunning than it had been the first time. Starsky felt Hutch’s cock stiffen then tasted Hutch as he came. That triggered Starsky’s own orgasm to hit as his cock rubbed against Hutch’s leg.

He gentled his movements and swallowed quickly. When Hutch relaxed back onto the bed, Starsky climbed over his leg and moved up to lie beside him. He wrapped his arms around Hutch and pulled him close to his body. He could feel Hutch panting.

Leaning in, Starsky kissed Hutch. “I love you. That was amazing! Hearing you call my name…” He had to stop speaking. Feeling overwhelmed, he just held onto his partner.

“Knowing you were…touching me with your hands and mouth…is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced, Starsk.” His head fell back onto Starsky’s shoulder. “Starsk? What about you? Let me…”

“Too late, blintz. Sorry about the sheets.” Starsky laughed. “I wanted to hold out, but it…you were too erotic and exciting. Don’t worry; I’m sure we’ll both have plenty of turns in the next sixty years or so.”

“Sixty years? You mean that?”

“Now that I’ve made you mine, Hutch, I’m not letting you go. You got a problem with that?”

“No. No problem at all. I love you, babe. Love you more than I can say.”

“Then don’t say anything else. Let’s get some rest. Then we can change the sheets and start all over. We have an entire weekend to discover each other.”

“Promise?” Hutch yawned.

Starsky pulled Hutch’s head down to his shoulder. “Sleep, babe. I promise to love you forever.”

“Forever…nice…me, too.”

~FIN~

 


End file.
